Ketika Si Kecil Bertanya (TAEGI)
by yoonri.min
Summary: "Mama Min sama Papa Kim, pacarannya kok langgeng ya?" Kim Hyuna, 5 tahun, kelas Salak. Pacar dari Kim Hyojong, 5 tahun, kelas Kedondong. / TAEGI / DOM!Tae SUB!Yoon TripleH


Kim Hyuna namanya. Biasanya jika memperkenalkan diri akan dengan turut bangga menyebut usianya yang sudah lima tahun dan nama kelasnyakelas Salak. Bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun yang super ceriwis. Dan seperti anak-anak zaman jigeum pada umumnya, di usianya yang baru pantas menjadi anak taman kanak-kanak, Hyuna sudah tertarik masalah percintaan.

Hyuna sendiri sudah punya pacar di sekolahnya. Namanya Kim Hyojong dari kelas buah kedondong. Jangan bilang-bilang tapi. Nanti yang ada ia malah diomeli Papa karena kecil-kecil sudah main cinta-cintaan.

Tapi serius deh. Hyuna memang sedang dalam masa terkeponya soal cinta. Terutama sih,

Soal kisah percintaan ibu dan ayahnya. Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung.

Hyuna memanggil lelaki cantik yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini dengan panggilan Mama Min dan lelaki gagah yang setiap hari memanjakannya dengan panggilan Papa Kim. Tadinya sih Hyuna mau sok bule dengan memanggil mereka mother dan father, atau mister, tapi lidahnya yang sering keseleo membuatnya urung dan hanya mengambil model panggilan orang barat yang memakai nama marga.

Saat ini jam mendekati makan malam. Dan gadis kecil itu tengah berpura-pura asik dengan krayonnya sambil duduk di meja makan. Sok-sokan menggambar di buku gambarnya padahal manik matanya tengah mengintai orangtuanya yang sibuk bercengkrama di dapur.

Papa Kim dan Mama Min sama-sama memakai apron putih. Dimana Mama Min sibuk di depan kompor dan Papa Kim sibuk mencuci piring. Kondisi dimana keduanya bekerja sampai sore membuat piring-piring bekas sarapan harus ditunda kebersihannya sampai jam makan malam. Kecuali jika hari libur.

Dengan mata kecilnya, Hyuna bisa melihat bahwa selain melakukan tugasnya masing-masing, Papa Kim dan Mama Min kerap kali bercanda. Bahkan sesekali Mama Min akan memekik kaget karena Papa Kim tiba-tiba nyosor mencium pipinya. Ketika Papa Kim sudah selesai mencuci, kepala keluarga itu akan memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Bermanja-manja seperti meong sampai Mama Min merasa terganggu dan berakhir Papa Kim berteriak kaget saat sendok sayur mencium dahinya. Meski begitu Papa Kim tak akan marah. Ia hanya berpura-pura merajuk lalu dengan cepat menarik dagu Mama Min yang lengah untuk mencuri cium di bibir.

Biasanya jika itu sudah terjadi, maka teriakan Mama Min akan menggema di seantero rumah dan Papa Kim akan berlindung dibalik ketiak Hyuna dengan cengiran kotaknya.

"KIM TAEHYUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGG!!!!!!"

Nah kan. Papa Kim sekarang sudah ngumpet di belakang Hyuna. Tertawa keras lalu memeletkan lidahnya menggoda Mama Min yang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

Ugh, Hyuna kan jadi gemas. Kenapa orangtuanya ini manis sekali?

"Mama Min, Mama Min" Hyuna sedang berendam di bath tub penuh busa aroma vanilla bersama sang ibu. Dan kali ini Hyuna tidak menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa Hyun sayang?"

"Mama Min, sama Papa Kim, pacarannya kok langgeng ya?"

"... Ne?"

Yoongi menatap anak semata wayangnya bingung. Sementara si putri kecil tengah memasang pose berpikir.

"Teman-teman Hyun di sekolah kalo pacaran pasti cepet putus. Kookie Oppa dan Minnie Oppa saja putus nyambung terus. Hyun juga sama Jongie sudah pernah putus dua kali. Tapi kok Mama Min sama Papa Kim awet banget pacarannya?"

Boleh tidak Yoongi tertawa sekarang? Astaga anaknya ini centil sekali. Turunan siapa sih?

Yoongi berdeham dan mengulum senyum.

"Karena Mama dan Papa bukan sedang berpacaran Hyuna.. jadi tidak akan pernah putus"

Sontak ekspresi Hyuna berubah syok.

"APA?!! KALAU BEGITU MAMA MIN DAN PAPA KIM HTS-AN??! HUBUNGAN TANPA STATUS??"

Kali ini Yoongi tertawa ngakak tanpa bisa dicegah mendengar teriakan putrinya yang sama sekali tidak nyelow. Ia meraih scrub untuk menggosok tubuh putrinya masih sambil tertawa.

"Astaga Hyuna.. kau bergaul dengan siapa sih? Kosa katamu itu lho"

"Eung.. Hyun cuma senang main sama Jongie, Kookie Oppa, Minnie Oppa, dan Bammie Eon- maksud Hyun, Bammie Oppa"

Nah sekarang Yoongi sudah tahu biang putrinya puber mendadak keturalan siapa.

"Jadi Hyuna, Mama dan Papa memang tidak pacaran. Kalau cuma pacaran, tidak akan ada Hyun dong.. Hyun kan anaknya Mama sama Papa"

"Loh memangnya orang pacaran tidak bisa punya anak Ma? Di ff 24/7 With You yang Hyun baca kemaren sama Bammie Eon- Oppa, itu tokoh utamanya punya anak pas pacaran kok Ma. Meski yang baca Bammie Oppa sih. Hyun cuma diceritain aja."

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membakar iblis perusak kepolosan anaknya itu besok oke?

"Hyuna.. dengerin Mama. Hyun masih kecil. Ada hal-hal yang tidak pantas diketahui anak-anak meski anak itu sepintar Hyun kesayangan Mama ini. Nah sekarang, Hyun harus tau, kalau anak ngga bisa ada kalau tidak menikah"

Hyuna melongo.

"Mama Min, menikah itu apa? Semacam main bersama di Lotte World?"

Yoongi menghela napas lega. Thank God ternyata anaknya masih cukup polos untuk tidak mengerti arti menikah itu apa.

"Menikah itu, menjadi satu dengan orang yang kita cintai, Hyuna. Seperti Mama dan Papa. Meski kelihatannya memang dua, tapi sebenarnya kami itu satu. Karena Mama dan Papa sudah menikah"

"Huh? Kenapa satu tambah satu hasilnya malah satu??" Hyuna menunjukkan kedua telunjuk tangannya.

"Hmm.. karena Mama saaaangat mencintai Papa. Dan Papa juga saaaangat cinta Mama. Jadi saat Papa sedih, Mama juga merasa sedih. Saat Mama sakit, Papa juga ikutan sakit. Kalau Mama bahagia, Papa juga ikut bahagia"

Kim Hyuna kembali memasang pose mikirnya yang menggemaskan.

"Berarti kalau Mama Min lapar, Papa Kim juga lapar? Dan kalau Papa Kim mau eek, Mama Min juga ikut kebelet?"

Lagi, Yoongi tertawa dengan analogi anaknya yang sangat masuk akal itu. Tapi ia tidak berniat membenarkan. Biar saja Hyuna yang polos itu. Lucu.

"Iya begitu. Buktinya Mama dan Papa selalu makan bersama kan?"

"Oohh iyaaa bener Ma" Hyuna kicep. Kelihatan kepikiran sesuatu selagi ibunya sibuk memasang topi pelindung di kepala Hyuna lalu mengeramasi rambut panjang anaknya itu."Mama Min, Mama Min"

"Hm? Apa Hyun sayang?"

"Kalau Mama Min sama Papa Kim, pertama ketemunya gimana? Kaya drama-drama korea ngga Ma? Romantis tidak?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Sedikit nostalgic mengingat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan sang suami.

"Romantis kok" Boro-boro romantis.

"Papa.. Waktu itu Papa sudah jadi dokter bedah seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Mama masih jadi anak magang" alias koas yang hidupnya bagaikan butiran tahi kucing, begitu hina dan tidak dianggap. Cerita Yoongi dengan tambahan daam hati. Membuat Hyuna melonjak antusias.

"Apakah Mama dan Papa seperti cerita Doctors? Park Shinhye Eonnie dan Kim Raewon Oppa sangat romantis disana"

Yoongi tertawa sambil mengeringkan tubuh anaknya. Boro-boro mau romantis. Yang ada Kim Taehyung sebagai konsulen muda begitu galak padanya. Apalagi jika sudah berada di ruang operasi. Kim Taehyung akan meneriakinya dari absenan kebun binatang hingga kotoran. Membodoh-bodohinya meski nyatanya Min Yoongi adalah lulusan terbaik yang dimiliki universitasnya.

Dulu Yoongi kira, Taehyung yang memakinya, memarahinya, terus-terusan membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan super tidak penting yang tidak dilakukan anak koas lainnya (seperti mengambilkan pakaian gantinya di mobil, mencuci mobilnya, menyemir sepatunya, menyuruhnya memakaikan dasi, minta dicabutin uban, hingga membuatkannya sambal terasi di tengah-tengah kegiatan ilmiah) adalah bukti bahwa Taehyung memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Memang, secara teknis dirinya adalah cucu dari mendiang Min Chaerin, dokter paru paling senior di Daegu. Dan di masanya dulu, nenek Yoongi itu adalah konsultan ter killer yang menggembleng Taehyung di stase interna. Yoongi pikir Taehyung hanya ingin balas dendam karena pernah disiksa oleh neneknya saat masih koas dulu. Tapi ternyata, salah.

Siang itu, ketika Yoongi resmi disumpah dan mendapatkan gelar dokter seutuhnya, Kim Taehyung datang. Naik ke podium disaat Yoongi belum selesai menyampaikan sambutannya sebagai lulusan terbaik. Taehyung saat itu begitu tampan dengan jas abu-abu dan dasi merahnya. Sama sekali berbeda dengan kesehariannya ketika bekerja lebih sering hanya memakai kaus oblong butut dan celana training juga sandal swallow warna kuning lusuh andalannya yang kaitannya sudah lepas tapi dipaksa nempel lagi. Hanya kesan tampannya saja yang masih sama. Melekat pada senyum lembut di bibir dokter tampan itu yang berlutut di depannya dan mengulurkan tangan yang memegang kotak beludru yang terbuka. Menampilkan cincin emas putih yang begitu cantik dengan dua berlian berwarna serupa sebagai mata.

Yeap. Kim Taehyung benar-benar melamarnya di hari kelulusannya. Di depan seluruh kolega, adik tingkat, juga dosen-dosen yang mulai heboh meneriakinya untuk menerima pinangan lelaki Kim it-

"Mama Min Mama Min jangan melamun! Mama Min belum selesai ceritaa!!"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkekeh garing karena tangannya yang memegang handuk mengambang kosong di udara sementara si putri kecil sudah pakai kolor sendiri meski tidak rapi.

"Ada apa sih? Ramai sekali. Papa juga ikutan doong~" Sosok tampan kepala keluarga Kim tahu-tahu nongol. Lantas meraih ketiak anaknya untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan melemparnya ke udara. Sukses membuat si kecil terkikik senang. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang berteriak ngeri sambil melambaikan gaun tidur si kecil di tangannya.

"Hihi. Papa Kim! Lagi!" Pinta Hyuna setelah Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas ranjang.

"No, princess. Pakai bajumu sini. Ini sudah jam enam. Hyun masuk angin nanti"

"Mama Min tidak asyik! Sudah ceritanya dipotong, Hyun juga gak boleh lempar-lempar sama Papa Kim" Si kecil merengut meski dengan patuh mendekati sang ibu dan membiarkan lelaki Min itu memakaikannya gaun tidur warna baby blue dengan banyak renda. "Lagian kenapa Hyun harus pakai baju beginian sih Ma. Papa Kim saja kalau tidur cuma pakai kolor! Kenapa Hyuna tidak boleh?"

Yoongi melirik suaminya yang pura-pura mati demi menghindari pertanyaan si kecil lantas mendengus. Berbisik pada Hyuna dengan intonasi yang dibuat sok rahasia.

"Hyuna tahu tidak, mamanya Hyojong bilang, Hyojong tidak suka gadis yang tidur tak pakai baju"

Manik sipit Hyuna membulat lucu mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja. Hyun harus percaya dengan informasi paling akurat yang hanya Mama yang punya"

Tapi boong. Yoongi terkikik dalam hati melihat anak gadisnya yang buru-buru merapikan kusut yang tak ada di bajunya. Lalu sok-sok merapikan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Kalau kata Mama mertua, Jongie suka rambut Hyun digerai apa diikat Ma?"

Yoongi memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat Hyojong sukanya gadis yang kepalanya botak sih Hyun"

"Oh bota- HAH?! BOTAK?!!! ANDWAE MAMAAAAAA HYUN TAK MAU BOTAAAKKK!!! HYUN AKAN MEMBOTAKI JONGIE BESOK KALAU DIA BENARAN INGIN HYUNA BOTAK!!"

Itu baru sekilas. Di lain waktu saat Hyuna tengah bermanja di pangkuan si Papa tampan, gadis kecil itu akan bertanya hal-hal lainnya. Seperti saat ini. Duo ayah dan anak itu sedang menonton Pengabdi Setan dari DVD bajakan. Dengan Kim Taehyung yang ngumpet dibalik punggung kecil anaknya, dan si anak perempuan yang asik menonton sambil mengunyah Pocky.

"Papa Kim, Papa Kim, Hyun bosan. Nonton Kafir saja yuk. Kan kemarin sudah beli DVD bajakannya Pa"

Taehyung yang sedang merem sambil komat-kamit baca ayat kursi langsung melek. Melotot.

"Tidak tidak. Papa mau nonton Spongebob saja. Film itu terlalu... membosankan" Taehyung bergumam di kata terakhirnya sebelum menyambar remote dan mengganti mode televisinya menjadi Nickelodeon. Membuat si anak cemberut. Lalu tiba-tiba memasang muka mikir.

"Papa Kim, Papa Kim, kemarin Baek Imo bawa adik bayi. Gemaass sekali. Hyun juga mau! Adik bayiii!!" Hyuna mengguncang-guncang kerah kaus yang dipakai sang ayah.

"YOONGII ANAKMU MINTA AD- mffftt!!!!"

"Papa Kim! Jangan teriak-teriak nanti Mama Min bangun!" Hyuna membekap mulut ayahnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Meletakkan satu telunjuk di depan bibir. "Jangan berisik! Mama Beruang sedang bobok siang!" Omelnya. Membuat Taehyung tertawa karena anaknya itu sangat paham bahwa membangunkan Yoongi yang sedang tidur itu sama seperti mengganggu beruang hibernasi. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan dia akan bangun tiba-tiba dan secara tiba-tiba juga kau akan diterkam.

"Oke oke Papa diam"

"Tapi kenapa Papa Kim malah bilang ke Mama Min sih? Hyun kan minta adiknya sama Papa Kim!"

"Lho? Tapi kan Papa tidak bisa membuat adik bayi sendiri tanpa Mama Hyun?"

"Kok begitu? Memang bagaimana caranya membuat adik bayi? Hyun baru tahu adik bayi bisa dibuat. Bukannya dijual ya Pa?"

Nah kan. Taehyung pusing tujuh keliling sekarang. Bingung menjawab pertanyaan kritis si anak.

"Hmm.. cara bikin adik bayi itu.." Berpikirlah wahai otak jeniusku! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan solusi untuk pertanyaan ini?!!! "I-itu.. caranya.. Jadi pertama Papa harus meminta izin Mama dulu sebelum membob-"

"Mama harus main dulu sama Papa, baru bisa ada adik bayi yang lucu. Hyuna mengerti?" Tahu-tahu saja ada suara serak khas bangun tidur Min Yoongi yang muncul di antara mereka. Membuat Hyuna dan Taehyung langsung menoleh. Mendapati Mama cantik kesayangan sudah duduk di sofa yang muat untuk berempat itu.

"K-"

"Kok Mama sudah bangun? Hyun dengar sendiri kan tadi suara Papa sudah kaya Simba si Raja Singa."

"Raja Hutan, Mama sayang. Kalau Raja Singa mah Sifilis atuh Yang"

Yoongi mendelik saat Taehyung mencolek dagunya. Matanya masih memicing tajam karena kesal Taehyung nyaris menodai kesucian otak anak kesayangannya.

"Pipilis itu apa Papa Kim?"

"Oh, itu penyakit menular sek- ADUH!! Sayang kenapa kamu cubit akuu~" Rengekan Taehyung dan juga bibirnya yang dimajukan membuat Yoongi meringis jijik.

Bisa-bisanya ia langsung mengatakan iya saat orang gila ini melamarnya dulu. Yoongi pasti sudah ketularan gila.

"Makanya jaga mulut kamu, Pak Tae"

"Ouch. Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Kedengaran seksi apalagi kalau kau mengatakannya di atas ranj- AAHHH!!"

"Mama Min memangnya seksi itu apa?"

"Tuh Ma, seksi itu apa katanya"

"Mama seksi itu apa"

"Mama seksi itu apaa~" Yoongi rasanya ingin menabok Taehyung saat suaminya itu menirukan gaya bertanya Hyuna.

"Maaa seksi itu apaa? Pipilis tadii juga apaa? Papa Min juga tadii belum jawab adik bayi buatnya gimana. Mama sama Papa harus main apa biar Hyuna bisa punya adik bayi? Maaa? Mamaaaaa Miiinnn???"

Tuhan, bisa Hyuna dimasukkan lagi ke dalam perutnya? Yoongi ingin merekayasa genetik anaknya biar tidak mewarisi sifat menyebalkan suaminya.

Ini apa hahahah.


End file.
